


Hazy

by llamabunnybird



Series: hetalia drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, Songfic, america is a dork, england is a bigger dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if i forgot myself? would you know to remind me? or the trouble of living together as nations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy

_I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed_  
You don't know this now but   
There's somethings that need to be said  
And it's all that I can hear  
It's more than I can bear  
  


Arthur looked over at Alfred the moonlight casting shadows over the younger man’s face. It was 3 am and England was awake and as often happens at such hours he was thinking. Well thinking and listening. Listening to his people also awake and worrying....wondering wasn't helping matters. With a sigh Arthur rolled over resigning himself to having a chat with Alfred in the morning. In a surprising move Alfred had decided that to help things work out they should maybe talk about what worried them instead of being miserable and taking it out on everyone around them. While England was proud of America for being so grown up Arthur was peeved by the assumption that such things had not been tried before and failed miserably. Granted neither he nor Francis had ever been good at talking about the issue instead preferring to have rough sex and hope it went away. (It never did). With that in mind Arthur had agreed to talk about it when things bothered him. So far talks had included the 'why the hell must you leave wrappers everywhere’ debate and 'Iggy I swear to god if you buy one more awful argyle vest I’m leaving' rant. Knowing that this one would be defined as the 'hi I can’t live without you lets buy a house" talk did not help matters. Brushing Alfred’s hair off his face absentmindedly Arthur burrowed close muttering I blame you for everything"

 

 __  
What if I fall and hurt myself  
Would you know how to fix me?  
What if I went and lost myself  
Would you know where to find me?  
  


Alfred looked over as Arthur dropped yet _another_ dish.

"You okay Iggy?" He asked around a mouthful of bacon. While England was not the most graceful of countries he wasn't normally this clumsy.

"I’m fine in fine!" Came the stressed response

Rolling his eyes Alfred got off the stool and bumped Arthur away from the dishes with his hip. "You know" he said casually as he took over the task of putting the dishes away "the more times you say you're fine the less I believe you right? “He asked ignoring his lover’s huff of annoyance as he put the dishes on the proper shelves "and if you're upset a hero has to fix it!" He added as an afterthought after a moment of the others sulky silence

Arthur grumbled as he gave in to the others pout "fine" he huffed "but I want tea" he settled on the stool to watch Alfred finish the dishes

"Already have the pot on" came the reply

A few minutes later one pot of tea and a grumpy England were settled on the couch. "Talk" Alfred said poking the smaller nation with his foot

England growled swatting at him and then it all came out in a rush "whatificantbemewithoutyou"

Alfred blinked sitting on the sofa arm (ignoring the narrowed eyes as Arthur saw him put his feet on the couch) "run that by me again?"

"What if we get so close I can't function without you" whispered Arthur knees pulled up onto the couch tea cradled in nervous hands. "After the frog left and fucking Spain too I was able to pick up the pieces if you go I don't think I can".

Alfred flopped off the edge and onto the sofa to look up at him legs dangling over the arm "you know Iggy" he settled in closer head bumping the others elbow I don't think I'd be able to pick up the pieces either " he waited till the other gave in and began petting his hair " but think of it this way even when I was little you always managed to find me and during the great wars I could always find you so I think even if you lose how to be _you_ and start liking pink ponies I’ll be able to find the _real_ you and get rid of the weird pod person that must be friends with Poland".

He could feel Arthur’s laughter through the fingers playing thru his hair "well I suppose if one day you suddenly stop calling tea 'freedom water' I would know to panic"

"Exactly" America said smugly blue eyes laughing as he looked up at the other "so stop worrying!"

Arthur took a deep breath "actually that wasn’t what I was worried about"

Alfred sat up and yelped as a tug on Nantucket brought him crashing back onto the couch

Emerald eyes looked down at him teasing but with a hint of nervousness "how do you feel about buying a house?"

"I’m all in"

****************

The next few weeks were a chaotic haze of meetings with each other’s bosses with assurances of national independence despite living together needing to be put on paper before their finding a house that met both England’s traditional tastes and America’s love of eccentricity. The resulting hunt for a house took months with houses rejected by Arthur for being 'too weird' and by Alfred for being "totally haunted man!”. Greatest hits including a set of pod houses shaped like mushrooms in America and a older Mansion in the English countryside surrounded by fog. It was little comfort to England that America also rejected a nice mansion in the bayous of New Orleans for similar reasons.

“For someone who thinks they are a grown nation you are being so childish Al”

“Says the man who vetoed a house that literally required you to rock climb to the door”

“How would we ever get grocery’s in!?”

“Takeout food Iggy always”

“You are ridiculous”

2 months later they finally settled on a little house by the ocean in Cornwall and another cottage in Virginia deciding to split the year in each. Life was looking to be blissfully good as they settled in (well apart from the minor disputes over the suitability of superhero posters as dining room décor vs ancient rune circles being burned into the living room floor “It’ll be covered by carpet Al! Who’s going to know?”

“I will that who!”

(Eventually it was decided to decorate in each other’s tastes based on location but England still had a room for magic at America’s and he still had a room for gaming at England’s.)

 

 

 _If forgot who I am_  
Would you please remind me?  
Oh, cause without you things go hazy.

It had been four years since they moved in together. Along the way they had acquired pets and in Alfred’s opinion a ridiculous amount of potted plants (that despite his complaints he took care of when Arthur was away). It was all as Prussia pointed out sickeningly domestic. Something he pointed out frequently as somehow he had attached himself to Canada? Something that amused Alfred to no end although he really didn’t understand how that had happened. His brother had just shown up one day with the nation and his bird in tow. Which is why that thanksgiving it had been their turn to host. Mattie running interference to keep Arthur away from the kitchen as Alfred and Gilbert pulled the food together Gilbert summarily taking over the mashed potato portion of the menu of course. After the entire kitchen managed to be covered in the starchy vegetable, however, Alfred had kicked the sulking nation out so he could finish. _  
_  Which is what lead to the discovery of doom.

Canada looked at the bookshelf as he half listened to Prussia ranting about how his brother should be so much more appreciative of his genius after all he had ‘helped him in the revolution’ nodding at the appropriate moments smiling he noticed something "hey Alfred!"

"What’s up bro?" Came the shout from the kitchen

"You do realize you have six copies of Lord of the Rings here right?"

"Not all of them are mine!"

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" Came the skeptical reply

"The ones on the top shelf are mine" Arthur said distractedly as he walked in poking at the new ithingy Alfred had made him get almost tripping over the cat as he did so.

Handing Crumpet off to a bemused Prussia he looked at the bookcase

"Oh no...Hey Al come look at this?"

“What?!" Alfred wandered out potato still smeared on his nose as he looked over the bookcase

England and Canada waited for the lightbulb to go off

"Ohhhh"

Canada grabbed the cat depositing it in Alfred’s arms "Gil and I are leaving have fun we’ll be back for dinner. Maybe." seconds later a complaining Prussia was being dragged out the door and Alfred was sitting on the floor, cat trying to twist out of his arms as he looked at the bookcase amused "since…..”

"When did we start buying the same books?" Arthur finished. “I have not a clue I was going to ask the same question”

Alfred let the cat go standing to look at the duplicates strewn across the shelves. "Wait is that a special edition of good omens?"

"Since when did I buy a copy of common sense" came the traumatized reply as Arthur waved a copy of the book at him "revolutionary filth!!!"

Alfred pouted "not cool. Not cool at all. That was a best seller!”

Arthur looked at him flatly “Sedition does tend to sell well”

“Sedition!?” Alfred started to flush angrily

Arthur looked at him warily "Did you notice the fact that you have acquired a collection of 'the greatest English speeches?” He flipped the book open to show him the name scribbled at the top. “I think this has that speech by George whatever number he was. Doesn’t that bother you?"

The resulting shrieking was enough of an answer.

The Thanksgiving dinner would be remembered as the most awkward since the one France had made a move on a completely wasted England and America had upended an entire bowl of gravy over his head. Not that Prussia noticed. Which was a relief because it helped break up the worried silence. Following dinner panicked calls were made to respective bosses ending the joint house arrangement with England immediately flying home while Alfred packed up his things to send later.

After dropping Arthur off Alfred began going through the house to figure out just what exactly belonged to who. A tardis lamp was placed in the designated ‘likely to be Arthur’s’ pile while a first edition signed copy of one of Terry Pratchett’s books was clutched possessively. Arthur’s or not it wasn’t going anywhere. Despite the initial panic of discovering ugly sweaters in his drawers that were clearly not Arthurs Alfred quickly calmed down calling to check on Arthur within a few days.

"Hey..." He said tentatively "sorry about the panicking"

There was silence as Arthur processed the apology "sorry for calling your book filth"

Alfred blinked "we good?"

"Yes but I think we need space so we don’t start turning into each other" came the depressed sounding reply

"Hey" Alfred said trying to cheer him up "space doesn’t mean I can’t visit for a day or so and same with you"

"Living together was a mistake though" Arthur said with a sigh “I talked to Finland and Sweden as well as Poland and Lithuania and it turns out that’s what happens if you live together”

"But don’t they...”

"Yes but they also share borders and have put their houses on them so Finland is in his territory and so is Sweden. Did you know that at one point Lithuania bought a pony?”

"Oh?"

“Yeah apparently he panicked as well”

“He always was a bit nervous” Alfred conceded remembering the time Canada had shown up unexpectedly and Lithuania had thought suddenly there were two Americas. He thought for a second "So if we shared a border..."

"We don’t though"

"So visits?”

“I suppose” Arthur sighed “You know this would be so much easier if you were on the same side of the Atlantic. We are going to rack up so many airline charges…”

"I don’t care. So many visits will be happening man. And Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I have some ugly sweaters for you"

"Git"

 __  
What if went and lost myself  
Would you know where to find me?  
If I forgot who I am  
Would you please remind me?  
Oh, cause without you things go hazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thanks for reading the song is Hazy by The Drifter and the Gypsy. Now that it's summer i should be able to update my on going stories regularly! Look for a FrUk drabble in a few days!


End file.
